Dream or Reality
by Lola-Tenshi
Summary: Rei has a dream that leaves him a little bit frightened, and with some questions. How is Kai going to comfort his lover when it’s four thirty in the morning? Yaoi KaixRei


Title: Dream or Reality

Authoress: darkstaress92

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Summary: Rei has a dream that leaves him a little bit frightened, and with some questions. How is Kai going to comfort his lover when it's four thirty in the morning? Yaoi KaixRei

Notes: Inspired by the song Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_He watched as four pairs of eyes focused themselves on the obscenely bright colors coming from the television. They were watching the news and hadn't seemed to notice that he entered the room, almost as if he were nonexisting. This continued for several minutes, even after he cleared his voice a couple of times only to turn up with nothing as their focus remained unwavering._

_Finally, the blue-haired boy shot up, practically dragging an almost reluctant blond with him to leave the room. Rei continued to watch as Takao reached for the remote, not even glancing back at the television as he placed his finger on the 'off' button, only to be stopped._

"_Don't turn it off yet, I'm going to finish watching the news before heading to bed," Kai informed him, his intense crimson eyes never leaving the television screen as he reached out blindly for the remote. Takao snorted softly before handing the remote over, making an almost unheard comment, then turning around as if to leave the room._

"_You really need to get over him," was the short comment. With that said and done, Takao walked right past Rei, not even acknowledging him. Rei went to grab Takao's arm to ask him what was going on, only to have his hand pass right through Takao's arm as if he were a ghost. He would have been shocked if a noise from behind him caused him to turn around._

"_I could never give up on him, Takao. He means too much to me," Kai swept his gaze to the window, finally breaking his stare with the television. Had Rei not been paying any attention to his boyfriend, we wouldn't have caught the underlying, yet strong emotions._

"_What?"_

_Rei continued to stare at Kai, now even more confused than before. The television screen yet again caught Kai's attention, causing Rei's head to turn and see what was up. Just at that moment, his picture showed up in the corner of the screen, the caption below saying _'Missing Teen's Body Found Dead'

"_Just last week, the body of a young teenager was found floating in a local river. Authorities have finally identified the body as that of Rei Kon. Rei had gone missing more than two months ago with no traces to help police. He had been last seen leaving the local BBA center with no witness. Though he doesn't have family, Rei had made many friends, none of which were available for questions."_

_Rei's body was frozen with shock. He was dead? But how could that be, he was standing in his living room. But . . . no one seemed to notice me._

_He turned back to Kai, who had wrapped his arms around himself almost as if to keep warm. But Rei knew it was from something else._

"_Kai . . ." Rei reached out a hand, in an attempt to comfort the teen who was unusually distraught._

"_Rei."_

_Huh? What was that? Rei glanced around, that voice hadn't come from the room._

"_Rei."_

_The voice sounded more worried, yet it still came from a distance that Rei couldn't place. But it sounded very familiar._

"_Rei!"_

"_. . . Kai?"_

Rei's eyes snapped open, his pupils slowly dilating, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. Where was he?

"You're sitting in bed, where else would you be?" The amused yet slightly worried tone of his lover said. Rei scowled, glaring lightly at the crimson eyes staring his way.

"What's going on?" Rei asked, thoroughly confused. He glanced around and found himself sitting up on his bed, legs under the covers. Kai was sitting next to him, his legs also under the thick duvet.

"You were mumbling something in your sleep, and you wouldn't stop moving around either. You kicked me." A mock-pout briefly appeared on Kai's face, though it quickly changed to concern. Kai's eyes studying Rei for a moment to see if he could detect anything off.

"I just had a dream, or nightmare, whatever you would like to call it," was Rei's reply. But that was all he could remember, the actual dream itself was a foggy, almost blurry, memory.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Love to, but I can't remember it." Just as those words slipped through Rei's lips, his foggy mind cleared. The memory of his dream back, nagging his thoughts like a group of piranhas.

"Never mind. I remember it now. But, I would like to ask a question, if it's all right with you."

"Shoot."

Rei smiled sadly, _typical Kai response, of course._

"If I were to disappear forever, what would you do?"

Kai sat up straight, alarmed by what could have brought on that question. _What would he do if Rei disappeared forever?_

"I honestly don't know. I suppose I would feel lost. Why do you ask?" Kai's face became slightly suspicious. "Did something happen? Is it something that needs to be reported to the authorities? Or . . ." he was cut off by Rei, who put a finger up against his lips.

Rei smiled at Kai's protectiveness, and rolled closer to his lover. Wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, Rei pulled himself close enough to nuzzle his head into the firm chest. The smell that could only be identified as Kai reaching his nose, making a soft rumble purr in his chest.

"Of course not. It's just that . . . " Rei drifted off, almost afraid to relay his dream.

"Go on."

Rei then continued to explain how he had disappeared only to turn up dead, and how the only person who seemed to care at all was Kai. He even told Kai the comment Takao made, and how his hand went right through his arm.

"I guess that I'm just afraid that when I go away forever, don't give me that look. You know it's going to have to happen someday," Rei interrupted himself. "As I was saying, I'm afraid that I won't have made my, mark I guess it can be called, on the world. I want to take part in changing the world, and I want to be remembered for doing something good when I'm gone. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Of course not, koi. It's a wonderful dream, and you have quite a while to make your 'mark' on the world so don't worry about it. Besides, I'll always remember you and the good times we had. If it helps, I think you've already made me a better person. I'm sure the others will agree too."

Rei laughed, "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Maybe, is it working?"

Rei laughed, lifting his head from where it was resting between the juncture of Kai's neck and shoulder. Bring his head up, he pecked Kai on the cheek sloppily still laughing.

"You're too cute for words sometimes, did you know that?" Rei's eyes sparkled, as he calmed his laughter. "Sometimes I wonder if there is a little boy locked up in you body trying to escape. You're one of the most series, yet childish people I've met. If that makes sense."

"You only have yourself to thank for that. I say that we go to bed now. We still have training in the morning."

Rei rolled his eyes, "Of course oh powerful master. What time is it anyway?"

Kai glanced over Rei's shoulder to the night table, "It's almost four thirty, great. Never mind. I'm not going back to bed."

Rei glanced at Kai with a look of bewilderment, "Are you crazy? Please tell me you're not going outside to train."

"For your information, I plan on doing some jogging so I can stay in shape. Besides, by the time we fall back asleep it's going to be time to wake up again anyway."

Kai slipped out of bed, reaching for a loose pair of sweats to put on. Then went to reach for a T-shirt, when a hand grabbed his arm.

"The things I do for love," Rei grumbled more to himself than the other occupant in the room. "I'll go with you, how does that sound?" He winked, and rummaged for a loose pair of sweats to wear.

"Sounds absolutely great to me." Kai mumbled distantly, his eyes currently staring at Rei behind, while the other bent over to retrieve a shirt.

"Stop staring at my arse, Kai!" Rei blushed, immediately standing back up.

"Hn," Kai grunted, not moving his gaze until Rei sent a semi-glare his way.

"If you don't want to jog, we could always stay here and do something else." Kai waggled his eye suggestively, causing Rei to roll his eyes.

"Pervert."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! And just a side note for the Love's Suicide fans, I have taken if off but only until I'm done editing and revising it. So don't worry, it'll be back up eventually.

Remember, Review please!


End file.
